The present invention relates generally to personal ornaments including a ring, necklace, pendant, earring, bracelet, broach, tie holder or cuff links.
A significant disadvantage associated with the usual personal ornaments listed was, that by mounting gemstones in the support member which is equipped with a chain or ring part put on a person""s finger, the gemstones were always displayed in a fixed condition.
Since the personal ornaments including a ring, necklace, pendant, earring, bracelet, broach, tie holder or cuff links create a beauty according to the reflective condition of the light which shines upon gemstone including a diamond or is planning whether it is conspicuous, however gemstones are fixedly mounted to the support member, there were problem that There can be few motions of gemstone including a diamond and cannot make it shine.
Accordingly, the position of the center of gravity of gemstone including a diamond changes and its motion also shakes automatically by motion of small support member, and brightness of gemstone such as a diamond attached to the gemstone support bracket can demonstrate the brightness to the maximum extent.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.
Accordingly, a personal ornament comprises a support member assembly; a pair of support members formed so as to project upwardly in order that the support member assembly at predetermined space; axle holes formed a part in corresponding to the support members, respectively; a gemstone support bracket located movably between the support members, being attached to a gemstone including diamond; and a pair of support axles provided at a part in corresponding to the axle holes of the support member of the gemstone support bracket, being formed inclined face at the lower part which is supported at lower part adjacent to an opening end of the axle hole.